Sean McNamara
Sean McNamara is a very skilled surgeon and one of half of the McNamara/Troy plastic surgery office. He is also a very conflicted man who has a lot to deal with in his life. Sean is a caring man who is always trying to do the best thing for his family. He has three children from his former wife Julia, a son Matt, a daughter Annie and another son, Conor. Dealing with family problems is a huge part of Sean's life. Sean is a half owner of McNamara/Troy along with his partner, and fellow surgeon, Christian Troy. Together they are the best plastic surgery duo in Florida. Sean is known as the more skilled surgeon of the two. Christian is more known for his charm and marketability. During Season 1, Sean had an affair with a breast cancer survivor, Megan O'Hara. When her cancer came back, Sean helped her commit suicide. He brought Julia with him to Megan's funeral. Julia figured out about the affair because of how upset Sean was with her death. She forgave him and they tried to work things out. However, towards the end of the season, Julia finds out that Christian is really Matt's father, not Sean. Sean is eventually able to forgive Christian. As for Julia, Sean is not so forgiving. The two end up seperating. Shortly after, a serial-slasher named The Carver begins to terrorize the Miami area. Sean does pro-bono work on a few of the victims. By doing this, Sean has made himself a personal target of the Carver. Sean ends up getting attacked by The Carver, but he receives only a single gash on his face, rather than being raped and getting the smile carved into his face like the other victims. Christian realizes that he is not going to be able to repair Sean's face alone. They call Atlanta's Dr.Quentin Costa in to assist in fixing Sean's face. The Carver eventually attacks Christian. Unlike Sean, Christian is raped. He has a hard time doing his job after the attack and takes some time off. Sean offers Quentin Costa a position at McNamara/Troy to replace Christian until he is ready to come back. Sean's life begins to take another turn for the worse when Julia files divorce papers. She also becomes a successful business woman and opens up her own spa, De La Mer. Christian then becomes a suspect in The Carver slashings, and is arrested. He is eventually freed, but the damage has been done. Business at McNamara/Troy has suffered greatly because of Christian's arrest. Sean begins to question the cosmetic surgery business altogether and contemplates leaving. Sean eventually does quit the business and joins the Witness Protection Program, to become a surgeon to help protect witnesses. With his absence, Quentin takes over full-time as Christian's partner. While working for the Witness Protection Program, Sean does a surgery on a mother and son, Nicole Morretti and her son Austin. He also becomes very close with the two and begins a relationship with Nicole. Realizing the strain that the Witness Protection Program will put on their relationship, Nicole takes Austin and leaves without telling Sean, who had been having second thoughts about returning to his old life. Sean returns to McNamara/Troy and starts a bitter rivalry with Quentin, who has now begun dating Julia. Quentin eventually buys out the rest of his contract and goes to work for Julia at De La Mer. After Julia breaks up with Quentin, she finds out that she is pregnant. At first the baby is assumed to be Quentin's, however he admits to Sean and Christian that he and Julia never had sex. Therefore, the baby must be Sean's, as he and Julia did spend one intimate night together after their divorce. Matt, despite a strained relationship with Sean, asks him to do pro bono work on Cherry Peck, a transgendered person Matt had beat up. Sean does the work and begins to rebuild his relationship with Matt. Shortly after The Carver reappears and attacks a sorority house. Quentin Costa is also attacked. Sean agrees to fix Quentin's face after he breaks down in Sean's office and gives a heart-breaking speech. However, Sean and Christian pay dearly for their good deed when the Carver sneaks up and drugs them after the surgery. The Carver straps Sean and Christian to operating tables and removes his mask, to reveal that he is actually Quentin Costa. Quentin cuts off one off Sean's fingers. Christian then decides to sacrifice his left hand to stop Quentin from attacking Sean. However, before Quentin can cut off Christian's hand, he is shot from behind by detective Kit McGraw. After The Carver fiasco is settled, Sean and Christian realize that Kit lied about how she knew the Carver was attacking them. So they fly to Maine to research Quentin's childhood background at a boarding school. They find out that Kit and Quentin are actually brother and sister and had been working together all along. They faked Quentin's death and are now hiding out in Spain. Sean is able to have his finger saved by a microsurgeon. He also decides to give the property deed to his house to Julia. However, she adds his name to the deed and says that she'll only move back in if he's still living there. In Season 4, Julia McNamara becomes pregnant with their 3rd child. When it turns out that Conor McNamara suffers from ectrodactyly (lobster claw syndrome). After Conor is born, Sean and Julia remarry. Furthermore, he later has sex with a potential nanny named Monica Wilder, but afterwards decided not to hire her after feeling guilty of cheating on Julia once again. Even though Sean decided on not hiring Monica she continues to involve herself in Sean's life by filling in as Conor's nanny when his regular nanny is hospitalized with food poisoning. After repeatedly telling her to leave, Monica confronts Sean at work and asks him to look at a possible infection to her nipple stemming from continuously attempting to breastfeed Conor. Sean contemplates killing Monica to prevent her from telling Julia of their affair, but is ultimately unable to and tells her to leave and that she should see a psychologist. Enraged, Monica tells Sean that she is going to tell the police that he raped her and thus destroy their marriage. Sean hurries after Monica, trying to talk some sense into her when she is killed in a freak accident when a bus hits her while crossing the road. When it got closer to the day of Conor's hand surgery, Sean faces several obstacles. First, Julia became more hesitant in even having the surgery done and with Marlowe's (Conor's nurse) encouragement, she refused to sign the consent forms. Additionally, Sean became more conscious of Conor's hands as a young boy makes fun of his condition, prompting him to insult the child's own physical appearance and punching the boy's father. Eventually, Sean settled everything with the father and realized that he was merely projecting his repressed anger from his own childhood, revealing to Julia that he was born with a cleft lip, which made him an object of ridicule (it should also be noted that his mother's decision to repair it secretly with Sean's college fund ultimately led to his father leaving the family). After discovering this, Julia agreed to the surgery and Sean was now more at ease with Conor's chance of living a normal life. However, Conor's infancy meant that both hands could not be operated on at the same time. Sean operated on only one of Conor's hands before Julia decided to cancel the second surgery and take Annie and Conor with her to New York, leaving Sean behind. Later on, Sean has sold his share of his partnership to Christian and Michelle claiming he needs to know if he can live without Christian. He moves to Los Angeles and gets a new job. However, Christian soon joins him. McNamara/Troy spend two months without patients in LA. They join a show as consults and guest-stars. Sean ends up playing Dr Peter Casey on the hit show Hearts and Scalpels.]. Going on with the show he begins a relationship with a fellow actress but they have some trouble when she reveals to be a former fat girl and asks him for an abdominoplasty, making her flee in Christian's arms although they later make up. He then meets and becomes obsessed with Olivia's daughter Eden. He ends up proposing to his new girlfriend Kate, but when they try to spice up their sex lives they realize they are not made for each other. When Eden comes back from rehab, he kisses her. As their relationship goes further, Eden admits it was just "A get it out of your system screw." finding him too old. He gets advices on how to stay young without surgery form Aidan Stone and than goes to his party, where he ignores Eden to get her to want him. As they have sex he has an adverse reaction to MDMA (ecstasy), which lands him in a hospital where Christian and Julia learn about the affair, disgusting Julia. Sean's life is further complicated by his agent Colleen, who comes off as overly attached to Sean. When a rival agent shows interest in representing Sean, Colleen lures him to her apartment and kills him by force feeding him stuffing from teddy bears which she makes. Sean eventually learns that Colleen isn't a licensed agent, and breaks off ties with her despite her numerous attempts to contact him. He files a restraining order, but she still insists on being around him. Seeking revenge on Sean, she places the body of the dead agent in his room and apparently flees the country. Later, when Sean is at the office working on Annie who was recently involved in a car crash, Colleen sneaks into the office and repeatedly stabs Sean in the back leaving him on his back coughing in a pool of his own blood with Colleen staring down at him. It's later revield that his partner and best freind Christian Troy saves him after Sean kills Colleen. With his financial crisis, Sean starts having insomnia in season 6. His girlfriend Teddy, prescribes him sleeping pills but then she wakes up next to him, not breathing. Christian saves him and is worried about Sean's suicidal tendencies. Family *'Tom McNamara' (father) *'Kathleen McNamara' (mother) *'Brendan McNamara' (brother) *'Julia McNamara' (ex-wife) *'Teddy Rowe' (wife;deceased) *'Matthew McNamara' (legal son) *'Annie McNamara' (daughter) *'Conor McNamara '(son) *'Raphael McNamara' (adopted son) *'Jenna McNamara' (granddaughter via Matt) McNamara, Sean McNamara, Sean McNamara, Sean McNamara, Sean McNamara, Sean McNamara, Sean McNamara, Sean